Fashion of trouble
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Kiara banished Zuri for helping Janja by collecting bugs, she decided to get her revenge. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King member as roleplay.
At the Prideland, Zuri was taking a walk across the Savannah, until she saw something.

Zuri said, "What is that?"

Soon, Janja came out of the bushes. She saw Zuri in front of him.

Janja said, "Well, now...What have we here?"

Zuri gasped in fear and said, "Janja. What are you doing here?"

Janja said, "I think the better question is what YOU'RE doing here, girly..."

Zuri said, "What? Can't a girl get some exercise by walking?"

Janja said, "Yeah, but see, you're in OUR territory..."

Zuri said, "I am not. Whenever the grass is green, I landed in the Prideland. You're the one who is in our territory."

Janja said, "Ah, of course you have to get all technical..."

Zuri said, "Plus, I gotta get away from Timon and Pumbaa bug eating habit. I can't believe those two would eat those disgusting things."

Janja said, "Well, how does that compare with us hyenas eating rotting meat? Or is that acceptable for you, seeing as your parents probably bring you carcasses every night?"

Zuri said, "Well, I would not like to end all this bug eating habit. Do you Hyneas eat bugs?"

Janja said, "Only when we can't find any scraps of meat. Fortunately, we get enough that we don't usually have to do that."

Zuri said, "Hmm, I got an idea. How about if I bring you all the bugs I can find."

Janja said, "That might be one way to save your life...Go ahead."

So Zuri set off to find some bugs. She started by going to Timon and Pumbaa.

Zuri said, "Hey Timon, Pumbaa, can I ask you something?"

Timon said, "What'cha doin' here, Zuri? I thought you didn't like us."

Zuri said, "I say I don't like bugs. Beside, is it okay if I have some?"

Pumbaa said, "You wanna eat bugs."

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other and laugh.

Zuri said, "Please, it's important!"

Timon said, "Ha ha ha! Pumbaa, I haven't heard anything so funny in my whole life!"

Pumbaa said, "Not even your own jokes?"

Timon said, "Besides that."

Zuri whispered and said, "Boys."

Timon said, "Alright Zuri. Let me ask you this. Why do you need bugs?"

Zuri said, "Janja cornered me, and he'll eat me unless I bring him as many bugs as I can."

Timon and Pumbaa gasped.

Timon said, "Zuri. Why would you do something like this?"

Zuri said, "But..."

Timon said, "First Simba want to go back to the Prideland, then Kiara went to the Outland, then Bunga joined the Lion Guard, and now you want to help a Hyneas by giving him bugs."

Zuri said, "I'm just trying to save myself, guys."

Pumbaa said, "Remember, Timon, we may not like her, and she may not like us, but she's friends with Princess Kiara, the daughter of our pal Simba."

Timon sighed and said, "Fine, but if Simba find out about this, don't get us busted."

Zuri said, "Deal. So, where is the bugs?"

Pumbaa said, "Follow me."

So Timon and Pumbaa took Zuri to a whole bunch of basket of bugs.

Timon said, "Will this cache do, Zuri?"

Zuri said, "It will for now. Can you two find more bugs?"

Pumbaa said, "Sure Zuri."

Timon said, "We won't let you down."

Zuri said, "Thanks."

So Zuri took the basket of bugs all the way to Janja.

Zuri said, "Alright Janja, here is a whole basket of bugs."

Janja said, "Ah, now THAT'S what I like to see..."

Zuri said, "I'll find some more. Meanwhile, take these back to the Outland."

Janja said, "Will do."

So Zuri went back to Timon and Pumbaa to see if they have more.

Zuri said, "Hey Timon, Pumbaa, find anymore bugs."

Timon said, "Oh, come on. Wasn't the first bunch enough?"

Zuri said, "Yes, but we need more. MORE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Pumbaa said, "Whoa, easy there missy. Don't go evil on us."

Zuri said, "Just get the bugs."

Timon said, "All right. Sheesh, lady.."

So Timon and Pumbaa went to look for more bugs. Soon, Kiara saw Timon and Pumbaa carrying a basket of bugs. She went over to them.

Kiara said, "Hey Timon, Pumbaa, what are you up to?"

Timon said, "Uh, nothing, Kiara! We're just...collecting a tasty buffet!"

Kiara said, "Hmm, as the future queen of the Prideland, I command you to tell me the truth. Pumbaa, tell me."

Pumbaa said, "Princess Kiara, we are taking these to Zuri."

Kiara said, "But Zuri hates bugs!"

Timon said, "You want an answer? Go ask her!"

Kiara said, "Well then, I'll follow you."

Timon said, "You can't."

Kiara said, "Why not?"

Timon said, "Because, Pumbaa ate a huge bug this morning and if you don't leave, he will create a giant gas that you can't smell anything for a month."

Kiara said, "O...kay, then...Uh, see you guys later!"

So Kiara left.

Timon said, "Hee hee! Gets 'er every time."

So they went to give a whole basket of bugs to Zuri.

Timon said, "Alright Zuri. Here is another batch of bugs."

Zuri said, "Thanks, guys!"

So Zuri went to take the basket to Janja.

Zuri said, "Alright Janja. Here is another batch of bugs. Is that enough or do you need more?"

Janja said, "Hmm...Let's see..."

Zuri said, "I had to ask Timon and Pumbaa to get some bugs for me."

Janja said, "What?"

Zuri said, "I got the bugs from Timon and Pumbaa, just like the first bunch."

Janja said, "Hmm, well how clever of you making Timon and Pumbaa your slave."

Zuri said, "What? They're not my slave. They do help everybody."

Janja said, "Hmm, you know, for a pretty lion like you, I would like you to join our team."

Zuri said, "What?"

Janja said, "Yeah, join us. Beside, we could always have you cleaning our dirty Outland. Please Zuri, you're our only hope."

Zuri said, "Well, I suppose I could do that part..."

Janja said, "Come with me."

So Janja took Zuri to the Outland. He took her to see the other Hyneas.

Janja said, "Hey you fools, wake up."

Cheezi said, "Ah, what is it, Janja?"

Janja said, "I bought a little guest in here today."

Chungu said, "Oohhh a lion. Are we gonna eat it?"

Janja said, "No, Chungu! She's gonna be our maid."

Chungu and Cheezi stood there and they both started to laugh crazy.

Cheezi said, "a lion cub a maid. Ha Ha Ha."

Chungu said, "What is she gonna do? Teach you how a catch a lion."

Janja said, "No, you idiots! This place is a pigsty! Somebody's gotta clean up this joint, and a neat freak like her will be perfect for it!"

Chungu said, "Well, we could have this place tidy up."

Zuri said, "So, which place can I clean up first?"

Janja said, "Hmm...See all those bones over there? Make 'em into a neat little pile. Don't touch that new carcass, though - that's our debt to Mzingo."

Zuri said, "Alright."

So Zuri started stacking all the bones. Meanwhile, Tifu was out looking for Zuri, but she couldn't find her. She went to Kiara.

Tifu said, "Hey Kiara, have you seen Zuri?"

Kiara said, "No, but Timon and Pumbaa were gathering bugs for her earlier, for some reason..."

Tifu said, "Huh? Why would Zuri want bugs for?"

Kiara said, "No idea. They wouldn't tell me."

Tifu said, "Hmm, something strange is going on. I'm gonna go ask them."

So Tifu went to Timon and Pumbaa.

Tifu said, "Hey Timon, Pumbaa, do you know what happened to Zuri when you gave her the bugs?"

Timon said, "Promise not to tell Kiara?"

Tifu sighed and said, "Fine. Cross my heart and hope to fly I stick a cupcake in my eye."

Timon said, "Thank you. She's taking our stash of bugs to feed Janja so he won't come into the Pride Lands."

Tifu said, "Aw, it so cute when Zuri wanted a boyfriend for a change."

Pumbaa said, "She's not in love. She just didn't want to be eaten."

Tifu said, "Well I'm gonna go find Zuri. She probably went to the Outland. Promise me you won't tell Simba that I'm going to the Outland."

Timon said, "Oh, don't worry. We don't spill secrets with Simba."

Tifu said, "Thanks."

So Tifu went to the Outland to look for Zuri. Pretty soon, she found her.

Tifu said, "Zuri. Is that you?"

Zuri said, "Tifu! What are you doing here?"

Tifu said, "Timon and Pumbaa asked me where you were and you were giving Janja lots of bugs to eat."

Zuri said, "Yes! I'm doing it so he doesn't cross into our kingdom yet again."

Tifu said, "Well I'm glad you were brave enough to do this by yourself. Can I help you with the cleaning?"

Zuri said, "Sure! Cleaning up after a bunch of teenage hyenas is so hard..."

Tifu said, "I'll help you, but please don't whine."

Zuri said, "I won't."

So Tifu helped Zuri with the cleaning. Meanwhile, Ono was searching the sky for dangers. Soon, he saw Tifu and Zuri at the Outland cleaning. He gasped and he went to tell Kion.

Ono said, "Kion! You're not going to believe what I saw!"

Kion said, "What is it, Ono?"

Ono said, "Tifu and Zuri are in the Outlands, cleaning up the hyenas' leftovers!

Kion gasped and said, "Those two traitors. Go and get Kiara, while I find out why Zuri and Tifu are cleaning up the Outland."

Ono said, "Will do, Kion!"

So Ono went to get Kiara while Kion go to the Outland.

Ono said, "Princess Kiara. Are you here?"

Kiara said, "What is it, Ono?"

Ono said, "I just saw Tifu and Zuri helping Janja by cleaning up the Outland."

Kiara said, "So THAT'S what they're doing behind my back. No one betrays the Future Queen and gets away with it..."

So Kiara quickly rush to the Outland. Later, she saw Kion.

Kion said, "Kiara. Oh thank goodness you're here."

Kiara said, "Now where are those two traitors?"

Kion said, "I don't know. We're gonna have to find them - together."

Kion said, "Fine."

So Kion and Kiara began searching for Tifu and Zuri. Soon, they found them.

Kiara said, "Tifu! Zuri! You come here right now!"

Kion said, "Kiara! Stop it!"

Kiara said, "What? They-"

Kion said, "Running and screaming is not gonna work. Let me take care of it."

Kiara said, "Oh, all right..."

Kion went straight to Zuri and Tifu.

Kion said, "Zuri, Tifu, we would like to have a word with you."

Zuri said, "Kion."

Tifu said, "What are you and Kiara doing here?"

Kion said, "We came here for you, girls. Why are you here in the Outlands?"

Tifu said, "Well, Zuri was cleaning the Outland and I volunteer to help her."

Kion said, "And why are you doing it Zuri?"

Zuri said, "This morning, Janja confront me and he will not eat me if I bring him plenty of bugs to eat. Then I asked him if I can clean up the Outland since it really dirty."

Kion said, "So you're doing this...to save the Pride Lands from invasion?"

Zuri said, "Well there that and so we don't need to listen to Daffodil and Emily Elizabeth cleaning lecture."

Kion said, "Zuri, you're no different from the two of them. In fact, you remind me a lot of Daffodil..."

Zuri said, "Well unleast I do wear a bow on my head."

Kiara said, "I don't care who wears anything. I can't believe two of my bestest friends would betray us and work for that slobbery Hyneas."

Zuri said, "We're trying to prevent an invasion!"

Kiara said, "But then you volunteer to work here. As future queen of the Prideland, I will now banish Zuri to the Outland."

Zuri said, "Kiara! I'm your friend! Please don't do this to me!"

Kiara said, "Sorry Zuri, but I have too, but since you're a Pridelanders, I'll let you help fight Hyneas whenever we need help, but you are not welcome."

Zuri said, "Aw..."

Tifu said, "What about me? I only came to find her...Janja doesn't even know I'm here."

Kiara said, "Well since you help here a little. You will be grounded. You are not to leave Pride Rock until I say so."

Tifu said, "Aw come on."

Kion said, "Kiara, are you being a little too hard on them?"

Kiara said, "At least I'm not banishing her..."

Kion said, "Yeah, but still...We need girls in the Pride Lands..."

Kiara said, "In case you haven't notice Kion, I'm gonna be the future queen of the Prideland. We just need a male."

Kion said, "Oh, sure...Let's not forget your little crush lives right out here..."

Kiara said, "Well he is still in training."

Zuri said, "Kiara, please don't do this. I beg of you."

Kiara said, "I will not take some baby talk. Come on Kion and Tifu, we're leaving."

So Kiara, Tifu, and Kion left Zuri, leaving her sad. She started to whimpered until Janja came.

Janja said, "Aw, what happened?"

Zuri said, "*Sniff* My friend Tifu was wondering where I was and came to find me, she helped me clean up the bone pile...and then Kiara found us and called us traitors..."

Janja said, "Was Kion there?"

Zuri said, "Yeah. Kiara wanted to banish me from the Pride Lands completely, and Kion tried to stick up for me, but it didn't work, and *sniff* they left me."

Janja said, "See? What did I tell ya? Ya don't need those twerps. Ya got me now. Forget about those foolish Pridelanders. Come with me."

Zuri said, "Where?"

Janja said, "To the dark side."

Zuri said, "To the dark side."

[Janja]  
When you were an innocent lion  
you were such a good little girl  
but then you couldn't even handle  
the lions all around the world  
your friends that banished you in the Outland  
you feel so depressed  
then maybe I'll teach you how to take care of those little pest

[Zuri]  
I was so ashamed of me  
whatever shall I do  
I want to be the best lion  
like no lion that knew  
Kiara my bestest friends banished  
me to the Outland  
what am I gonna do and how will I stand

[Janja]  
You need to get revenge  
you need to be tough  
you need to be assertive  
you can show her who is boss

[Zuri]  
if I was evil and bad enough  
and I can stopped her nagging way  
I'm not sure revenge is the perfect fit to win all day

[Janja]  
Don't cry now you still have time  
don't sit here crying and please don't wine  
the only way to fight back is to take revenge that's my advice

[Zuri]  
And soon Kiara and the other Pridelanders will pay  
and maybe I can rule the Prideland in my own way

Janja said, "So you see Zuri. The only way to fight back is revenge."

Zuri said, "You're right. Janja. You're right."

Janja said, "Now, before we go to the Prideland and fight, I must teach you how to be evil."

Zuri said, "How are you going to do that?"

Janja said, "First you must learn how to fight. Chungu, get over here."

Chungu said, "What is it Janja?"

Janja said, "I want you two to fight and Zuri, make sure you give it all you got, but don't overdo it."

Zuri said, "I have to fight him? I'll never win!"

Janja sighed and said, "Chungu, do me a favor and go easy on her?"

Chungu said, "Fine."

Zuri said, "Thanks."

So Chungu and Zuri began attacking each other. Soon, Zuri finally pinned Chungu to the ground.

Zuri said, "Ha! Gotcha!"

Janja said, "Ha ha ha ha! Great job, Zuri!"

Zuri said, "Thanks, so what next?"

Janja said, "Now you must show your evil laughter."

Zuri said, "Huh huh...Ha ha...Ha!"

Janja said, "Eh...This is gonna take a while..."

Zuri said, "Well it not my fault it hard."

Janja said, "Okay let skip the evil laugh. Cheezi get over here."

Cheezi said, "What is it Janja?"

Janja said, "Okay Zuri, the next part into becoming evil is to insult people and animals. Now, try insulting Cheezi."

Zuri said, "Okay, this is gonna be easy...

She clears her throat and said, "You look so dumb with your tongue sticking out! You're so useless and werid!"

Janja said, "Ha ha! You've hit the nail on the head - both with insulting, and him."

Zuri said, "Thanks. So, what next?"

Janja said, "Next, you must eat an animal."

Zuri said, "Well, that won't be any problem at all..."

Janja said, "Now, what would you rather eat right now?"

Zuri said, "Live or carcass?"

Janja said, "Hmm, why don't we start with a bug."

Zuri said, "Bugs."

Janja said, "Yes. Go on, taste it."

Zuri grabs a bug and shuts her eyes as she swallows it.

Zuri said, "Slimy...yet...satisfying."

Janja smiles and said, "That's it!"

Zuri said, "So, now what?"

Janja said, "Well, now we gotta wait until midnight to attack the Prideland."

Zuri said, "Why midnight?"

Janja said, "Because last time I attack the Prideland, we forgot to do it in the night. I did say when the animals are in their slumber and we'll be creping up and bite them with our teeth."

Soon, Mzingo swoops in and said, "That didn't exactly work out for us, did it?"

Janja said, "You're here for your leftovers, aren't ya?"

Mzingo said, "Of course, but I couldn't help but be curious as to what Princess Kiara's friend is doing here. As the only adult in the vicinity, I demand an answer."

Janja said, "Princess Kiara exile Zuri from the Prideland for helping us find bugs to eat and for cleaning our Outland. Now, I'm teaching her how to be evil and at midnight, we will strike."

Mzingo said, "But you already strike."

Janja said, "Then we'll strike again."

Mzingo said, "Fair enough. But we must literally do it at NIGHT this time. Young lady, will Kion and the other guard members be asleep at midnight?"

Zuri said, "Yes."

Mzingo said, "Good...Very good."

Zuri said, "But I do have one question? Who are we gonna kill?"

Janja said, "Well, first we're gonna kill Kion and the Lion Guard pal, then Simba, and Kiara."

Zuri said, "But...but...but..."

Janja said, "But what? You thought that, just 'cause we took ya in, that means we're gonna spare the other Pridelanders? Fat chance!"

Zuri said, "Fine, but can I handle Kiara on my own?"

Janja said, "Very well."

Mzingo said, "And what of the others? Those who are still officially Pridelanders? Those that have forced us to live in these dry, barren Outlands?"

Janja said, "We might exile them here while we rule the Prideland."

Zuri said, "Wow and when we finish, can I be your queen of the Prideland?"

Janja said, "Sure."

So Janja and Zuri went back to the lair to rest up. Later, at midnight, Zuri, Janja, and the other Hyneas are ready to attack Prideland.

Janja said, "All right, Outlanders - tonight, we strike! For real this time! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Zuri said, "Uh Janja, aren't you suppose to introduce me to them first?"

Janja said, "Well, you've been having out with us for most of the day. I'd say my hyenas now ya pretty well now."

Zuri said, "Alright then. Let do this."

So Zuri and the Hyneas began sneaking into the Prideland. When they hit to Pride Rock, they saw Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard.

Zuri whispered and said, "Okay. We must be really, really quiet."

Janja said, "Well, are they asleep, or have those little punks stayed up past their bedtime?"

Zuri whispered and said, " I have an idea. Give them these earphones to prevent them from hearing anything."

Janja said, "Ah, an excellent idea!"

So Janja and Zuri placed the headphone on all of the lions.

Janja said, "Alright Zuri, let practice. Use your claw to swipe one of the lion chest."

Zuri said, "I'll do Kiara."

Janja said, "Go right ahead, sweetie."

So Zuri went straight to Kiara. She smile evilly and swipe her across the chest. Causing her to get shocked and killed.

Zuri said, "Ha ha! Take that, princess!"

Janja said, "Good job Zuri. Now, who is one of your worst enemy in the Prideland?"

Zuri said, "Well, Timon and Pumbaa are the one who is worst."

So Zuri went to kill Timon and Pumbaa. Pretty soon, they were dead.

Zuri said, "Hehehehehehehe!"

Janja said, "Man, we're really gonna feast tonight..."

Zuri said, "But, can we save some for the winter?"

Janja said, "Lions does not hibernate."

Zuri said, "But banana peak does."

Mzingo said, "You'd better not be talking about me..."

Zuri said, "I meant Zazu."

Mzingo said, "Oh that bird. I hated him so much. Allow me to kill him."

Mzingo quickly went to Zazu and started clawing him with his feet. Soon, he we dead.

Mzingo said, "Ah, now THAT'S more like it..."

Before the hyenas can claim any scrap of Zazu, Mzingo pecks away at him. Meanwhile, the scent of blood reaches Nala's nostrils, and she wakes up.

Nala said, "Wha-what's going on?"

She feels the earphones and pulls them off before nudging Simba and Kion awake.

Simba said, "Huh? Zuri."

Kion said, "Janja."

Cheezi said, "Ahhh! Run for your lives"

So the Hyneas and Mzingo, beside Janja and Zuri started running away.

Kion said, "Ha! See if we let you sneak up on us again, suckers!"

Janja said, "Grrrr, well you're too late Kion. Four of your friends are already dead."

Kion gasped and he saw that Kiara, Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa are dead. Simba and Nala were also shocked.

Simba said, "No! Kiara!"

Nala said, "My poor baby!"

Nala breaks down and sobs.

Kion said, "All right, Janja. This time you've gone too far. You've had your last chance. There's no mercy for you now."

Janja said, "Hey, I wasn't the one who killed her."

Simba said, "Then who did?"

Zuri said, "I did."

Simba, Nala, and Kion gasped. Nala went straight to her.

Nala said, "It not true. Tell me it not true."

Zuri said, "It true."

Janja said, "You see? She admits it! Murderer!"

Simba said, "Alright, stop copying my mom and Scar, please it creepy."

Kion said, "Zuri, I can't believe you would killed Kiara. I mean, I like how Zazu was killed, beside who need that banana peak now that we have Ono, but who is gonna be queen of the Prideland?"

Zuri said, "Ha, I will be the new queen of the Prideland."

Kion said, "Grrrr."

Simba said, "Kion, I didn't like Zazu a whole lot either, but he was great friends with my father, and was one of the few reminders of him I had left."

Kion said, "Oh...Sorry, Dad."

Simba said, "As for who will rule, I'm afraid we have no choice but to select you, Kion."

Kion said, "But who's going to lead the guard?"

Simba said, "That will still be you, don't worry."

Kion said, "Yes."

Simba said, "Now, as for you two."

Zuri said, "I'm so sorry, Simba..."

Simba said, "If you have any hope of living, you'd better tell me why you killed my daughter..."

Zuri said, "Can I tell you the story from the very beginning."

Simba said, "Sure."

Zuri took and deep breath and said, "This morning I was taking across the Savannah, then I come across Janja. He was going to eat me, but I insist on bringing him bugs, so I asked Timon and Pumbaa to find some and Ono saw what happened. He told Kion and told Kiara that Tifu and I were helping Janja clean up the Outland and I only did it, because Daffodil was trying to make Nala clean. Then Kiara banished me to the Outland and called me a traitor. Kion was trying to help me, but since she was the future queen, she had to do it. She let Tifu come home, but ground her for like a day, then I was crying. After that, Janja taught me about being evil and planning to kill you all at midnight. I killed Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa, but Mzingo killed Zazu."

Simba said, "Hmm...Nala, honey? What in the world are we going to do?"

Nala said, "Well, we could punish her."

Simba said, "How?"

Nala whispered to Simba ear and said, "Let take Zuri to Emily Elizabeth and give her the longest bath ever."

Simba said, "Nala, she's a total clean freak. That's more of a punishment for you. Still, it's worth a try."

Nala said, "Hey Zuri, would you like to go on an adventure?"

Zuri said, "Yeah, nice try Nala. You can't take me to Emily Elizabeth so I can get punished by taking bath."

Simba pawface and said, "How did you know?"

Zuri said, "Because mothers knows best."

Janja said, "Okay, this isn't working. Zuri, you gotta fight, not talk all night long."

Simba said, "Did anyone ask you to talk, Janja?"

Janja said, "You're not the boss of me Simba. As for Zuri, are you gonna listen to those big dummy or are you gonna listen to me?"

Zuri said, "I don't even know anymore..."

Janja said, "What are you talking about?"

Zuri said, "I can't figure out which side I should choose. I know Kiara banished me and I killed her, but I'm half Pridelanders."

Simba said, "Well, had the situation been properly explained to me before you attacked, I would have left you back in without question. But for killing my daughter and best friends out of spite, you are forever exiled from the Pride Lands."

Zuri gasped and she started running back to the Prideland. Janja snarls at Simba and went back as well.

Kion said, "Dad, if I'm gonna be the king, who is gonna be the queen?"

Simba said, "That's your choice. There used to be a betrothal tradition, but that was the first thing I dumped when I became king...a decision I first made when I was your age."

Kion said, "Wow...Is it okay for a king to have two queens?"

Nala said, "Now Kion, you cannot have two queen."

Kion said, "But the only lion cub we have left is Tifu."

Nala said, "So? I thought you liked her."

Kion said, "Yeah, but I like Fuli too, or Jasiri...Mom, I have commitment issues, okay?"

Simba said, "Alright, let settle down."

Nala said, "Simba, how are we gonna tell the others about what happened to Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu?"

Simba sighed and said, "I don't know..."

Kion said, "Can we unleast find a proper place to burry them?"

Simba said, "Yes. Nala and Kion, you do the burry thing while I have a talk with Zuri."

Nala said, "Don't you want to be present for your own daughter's burial? Or your own friends?"

Simba said, "Yeah. I guess you're right. Zuri can wait."

So they all went to the back of Pride Rock to burry Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu. Everybody was there.

Simba said, "Well, does anybody have something to say?"

Kion said, "I'll go first. Kiara was one of my older and most loyal sister of the Prideland. Although we never got to know each other, I always knew that she'll be in our heart forever."

Simba said, "Ahem, for Timon and Pumbaa, those two are my closest friends when I ran away from the Prideland. They taught me Hakuna Matata and taught me about bugs eating. Although they won't be here, I'm sure they're in Heaven looking down upon us and eating as many bugs as they possibly want."

Nala said, "Those were very sweet, boys."

Simba said, "Thanks. Now who's going to speak for Zazu?"

Nala said, "I'll say it. Ahem, Zazu was one of the royal bird of the Prideland. He helps Mufasa and he helps Simba throughout many adventures. Although Zazu was once a playful bird, he is still one of us and right now, I think he's in Heaven racing upon Mufasa."

Simba said, "That was very nice, Nala."

Nala said, "Thank you."

Kion said, "Now, does anyone else have any comment?"

Bunga said, "I do. Uncle Timon and Pumbaa was my greatest uncle. When I was a little honey badger, I found them and it was the day of the Utamu. I will never forget that day."

Bunga wipes a tear from his eye, and Kion pats him on the back and said, "It's okay, Bunga. They saved Dad at his time of need, and without them, you and I wouldn't know each other. They've made a greater legacy than many animals in the Pride Lands, and no one is ever gonna forget them."

Bunga said, "Thanks Kion."

Simba said, "And now it time for me to deal with Zuri."

Nala said, "Be careful Simba."

Simba said, "I will."

So Simba went to the Outland to find Zuri. Meanwhile, Zuri and Janja were back at their lair, figuring out what to do.

Janja said, "Well, congratulations, Zuri. You wrecked it. Now they're onto us."

Zuri said, "I couldn't have known! How was I supposed to know they were going to wake up?"

Janja said, "Ah, I don't know. But it's still your fault."

Mzingo said, "I say we eat this cub and get her out of the way."

Zuri gasped.

Janja said, "No, we are not gonna eat her. Beside, it was also your fault Mzingo."

Mzingo shouted and said, "What? How is that my fault?"

Janja said, "Because that was Zazu's blood that went on Nala."

Mzingo said, "You have no proof of that!"

Zuri said, "Guys, it doesn't matter who did or who didn't do. The most important thing is that we killed four animals."

Janja said, "Hmm, you're right Zuri."

Mzingo said, "Oh brother.

Pretty soon, Simba found Zuri. He went over to her.

Simba said, "Zuri? Can we talk?"

Zuri said, "Oh great. Before you say anything, let me tell you that I only did this, because she banished me here."

Simba said, " Care to tell me more?"

Zuri said, "Janja started it all. He was going to invade the Pride Lands unless I gathered bugs from him, which Timon and Pumbaa helped me do. Tifu came to find me and helped me clean up the bone pile here, and when Kiara and Kion came for us, Kiara called me a traitor and banished me from the Pride Lands."

Simba sighed and said, "I understand what Kiara did was wrong and she shouldn't have banished you, because she was too young to be banishing anybody."

Zuri said, "So, can I please come back to the Prideland?"

Simba said, "Sorry Zuri, but I won't allow it. Killing a princess is a very bad thing to do."

Zuri sighed and said, "I guess you're right..."

Simba said, "Tell me, how did Kion feel about Kiara's actions?"

Zuri said, "I don't really know. He and I don't really like each other, but I think he stood up to her a bit."

Simba said, "If only it had been enough...Thank you for for your time, and I wish you the best of luck."

So Simba went back to the Prideland.

Janja said, "Don't feel bad Zuri. You still got us."

Zuri said, "Is there any lions beside me here?"

Janja said, "Well, not in the Hyneas territory, but I do know one place where they're a pack of lions in the Outland."

Zuri said, "Where?"

Janja said, "Ah, we don't mess with them. They're far too powerful. Plus, their leader is Scar's mate, and she hates us because our parents, his original hyena troop, turned on him."

Zuri said, "Wait, are you talking about Zira?"

Janja said, "Yes. She still thinks Simba was the one who killed Scar in the first place, but she did saw him attacking."

Zuri said, "And, how will that help?"

Janja said, "Follow me."

So Janja took Zuri to Zira lair who she was training Kovu to become the next king.

Zira said, "Kovu!"

Kovu said, "Y-yes, mother?"

Zira said, "Kill the bug right now!"

Kovu said, "Fine."

So Kovu chase the bug. Soon, Janja and Zuri were standing in front of him.

Janja said, "Hello Zira."

Zira said, "What are you doing here, Janja? There are no scraps for you, none of our lionesses have perished from starvation since your last visit."

Janja said, "I was wondering if you might take in this lioness cub. She was one of Princess Kiara's friends, but decided to join our side."

Zira said, "Excellent! Another perfect tool in my plot against her!"

Janja said, "Um, Zira? I hate to have to tell you this, but Kiara is dead."

Zira gasped and said, "Kiara's dead. Who killed her?"

Zuri said, "I did."

Zira was surprised and she gave Zuri a hugged and said, "Oh, I am so proud of you. Thank you for killing Kiara."

Kovu said, "But mother, how will I get Simba to trust me into the Prideland when Kiara is dead?"

Zira said, "We don't need that plan now, Kovu! All we have to do now is keep training you to kill him! Ambush him! We will take back what is ours!"

Zuri said, "But Zira, Janja want to rule the Prideland. Not you."

Janja said, "I only want to be able to hunt as many animals as I please. I never said anything about ruling it...although, of course, that would be nice."

Zira said, "Hmm, I think I can do that betrothed thing that Simba was talking about, but before we do that, do you have a plan to attack Simba and his crew?"

Zuri said, "Actually, I have another plan. This time, we need to focus on the Lion Guard."

Zira said, "The Lion Guard? Oh, right. Yes, we do need to focus on them - especially as Kion will now be Simba's heir."

Zuri said, "And here is what we should do. First, we gotta split them up."

Janja said, "How?"

Zuri said, "By breaking their friendship."

Janja said, "Well, from what I've seen, that looks pretty tough."

Zuri said, "Then it looks like we have to do it one by one. Soon, the Prideland will be mine. MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

So they got to work on breaking up the Lion Guard friendship. Meanwhile, Kion and Tifu are still sad about Kiara.

Kion said, "She and I might've fought sometimes, but...she was still my sister, you know?"

Tifu said, "Yeah...And she really was a good friend."

Kion said, "I'm worried now...I mean, I guess I'm happy about being king and guard, but I'm worried I won't be able to handle both of them at the same time."

Tifu said, "Well, I'm sure you'll be a great king and guard. As long you don't go crazy like Scar did."

Kion said, "True. I just can't believe Zuri would just sneak up and killed her."

Tifu said, "Yeah, that little clean freak really outdone herself this time."

Kion said, "I know...Wait a second. Who are Zuri's parents?"

Tifu said, "I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with her being so clean."

Kion said, "If that the case, her parents might've been Emily Elizabeth, Nala, Chirp, Rarity, Muffy, Daffodil, Lady, and Custard."

Tifu said, "Ha ha ha! You're so funny, Kion."

Kion said, "What do you mean?"

Tifu said, "Everyone knows you can only have two parents."

Kion said, "Oh, right."

As Kion and Tifu were talking, Janja, Zuri, and Zira, slowly went behind Pride Rock so they would not be seen.

Janja said, "Okay Zuri, what should we do first?"

Zuri said, "Well, you know what happened when you read someone else diary?"

Janja said, "What?"

Zuri said, "Friendship will be broken. Which is why you shouldn't read anyone diary."

Zira said, "Who gonna read it?"

Zuri said, "Kion. When Fuli sees Kion reading her diary, she'll be force to quit the Lion Guard."

Zira said, "Hmm...What if she takes it in stride since he's a male?"

Zuri said, "She won't. Since Kion is now the king and all."

So Zuri grabbed Fuli diary and placed it on Kion bed.

Zuri said, "Okay. Now, let hide until someone can comes."

So they hide behind the rock and soon Kion went to his bed and notice a diary on top of it.

Kion said, "Cool! What's this?"

Kion opened the book and started reading it. "Dear diary, I was not usually the fastest cheetah around. I lied to Kion about becoming the fastest of the Lion Guard. I used one of the invention that can help me travel through the speed of light. I always wanted Scar to be part of the Lion Guard, because he is more active than Kion."

Kion gasped and he got mad that he went straight to Fuli.

Kion said, "Fuli! Why did you lie to me?"

Fuli said, "What?"

Kion said, "Your diary says that you used some invention to be the fastest cheetah so you can join the Lion Guard."

Fuli gasped and said, "You read my diary. Kion how could you."

Kion said, "That doesn't matter! You, one of my best friends, lied to me!"

Fuli said, "You're the one who didn't resemble all the correct Lion Guard. Simba told you to used all lion."

Kion said, "Well then, you're fired."

Fuli said, "Who's gonna be fastest, then?"

Kion said, "Someone who doesn't lied. Good day."

Fuli said, "Fine. I quit."

So Zuri, Zira, and Janja watched as Fuli and Kion broke apart.

Janja said, "Success!"

Zuri said, "Now, let do Beshte."

Zira said, "But, how will we do that?"

Zuri said, "Let see. I got an idea, Beshte is usually asleep right now. We can use his paws or hooves to write something bad about Kion."

Zira said, "Oh, you are so delightfully spiteful..."

Zuri blushed and they slowly went to Beshte who was sleeping.

Zuri whispered and said, "Okay, Janja hand me a piece of paper and some mud."

Janja whispered and said, "Sure."

So Zuri slowly set the paper between Beshte and she hold his hooves really slowly and started writing. Soon, she was finished. She placed his hooves down and took the paper with her.

Janja said, "All right, where do we put it?"

Zuri said, "On Kion sleeping place like we did with the diary."

So they went back to Pride Rock and Zuri put the piece of paper on Kion's bed. Soon, they hide and Kion found a piece of paper on his bed.

Kion said, "Hey, what's this?"

Kion read the note and it said, "Dear Kion, I can't believe you force me to be in this dumb Lion Guard business just because you're too lazy to do it yourself. If I was Scar Lion Guard member, it would be easier to handle than you."

Kion gasped and he was mad. He went straight to Beshte who was sleeping. Kion push him hard to wake him up.

Beshte said, "Huh! What is it?"

Kion said, "How dare you wrote such horrible things about me?"

Beshte said, "What you mean?"

Kion show Beshte the paper.

Beshte said, "WHAT? Kion, you know me. I would never say that kind of stuff. Whoever wrote that's pulling a trick on you."

Kion said, "Then why does it have your writing on it and why do you have dirt on your hooves."

Beshte said, "What, but I didn't do that."

Kion said, "Forget it. Since you wrote this stuff, you will never be allow to join the Lion Guard again. Your fired."

Beshte said, "But, Kion! I don't lie! I've been framed! I'm sure of it!"

Kion said, "Forget it." And with that, Kion left.

Beshte said, "Fine then. I quit."

Zuri, Janja, and Zira, were hiding behind the rock and watching the whole thing.

Janja said, "Two down, two to go!"

Zira said, "It a tie. Get it."

Zuri said, "Alright, this next one is gonna be a little tricky."

Zira said, "Who are we doing next?"

Zuri said, "We're gonna do Bunga and Ono at the same time. Here the plan, Janja will go as a disguised as Kion and take Bunga to the gorge. Soon, you push him and he'll fall down and die. Make sure Ono sees the whole thing before he falls. I'll give you the signal.

Zira said, "All right."

Janja said, "Wait, why do I have to be in a disguised?"

Zuri said, "Because Zira and I are female."

Janja said, "Fine. How am I gonna be as Kion?"

Zuri said, "With some little makeover."

So Zuri went to give Janja some makeover. She first painted Janja coat brownish tan, and dye his hair red. Soon, Janja looked exactly like Kion.

Janja said, "I'll admit. This actually works pretty well."

Zuri said, "Alright Janja remember, be and act like Kion so you can attract Bunga and take him to the gorge. Meanwhile, Zira and I will find Ono."

Janja said, "Got it."

So Janja went to find Bunga. Pretty soon, he found him.

Janja said, "Hey, Bunga! Wanna play Baobab Ball?"

Bunga said, "Sure Kion I... You look different."

Janja said, "Uh, I just made my new dig for Tifu."

Bunga said, "Oh, okay. Where do you wanna play at?"

Janja said, "Let see, we never play by the gorge."

Bunga said, "Hmm, sound dangerous and I like it."

Janja said, "I knew you would."

So they both went to the gorge to play Baobab Ball.

Janja said, "Alright Bunga. Since you're the bravest animal I know, why don't we make this game more interesting."

Bunga said, "You know me, I'll try anything! Zuka Zama!"

Janja said, "Try wearing this blindfold and I'll throw you the fruit and you have to find it."

Bunga said, "Sound hard, I'll do it."

So Bunga wore the blindfold and said, "Alright, I'm ready."

Janja said, "Okay."

Janja pretend threw the fruit and said, "Okay Bunga, now you have to find the Baobab Ball."

Bunga said, I'm on it, Kion!"

Bunga tried to find the Baobab fruit. Soon, he slipped on the cliff.

Bunga said, "AAAAH!"

Bunga is caught on a branch sticking out from the rock.

Bunga said, "Man, this sure happens a lot..."

Janja said, "Don't worry Bunga, I'll save you."

So Janja went to the edge of the branch and hold his claw. Soon, Janja smile evily and Bunga was confused. Later, Janja push Bunga down and he died at the ground.

Janja said, "Ha ha ha! Mission accomplished!"

At the sky, Ono was shocked to see what Kion had done. He rushed to tell the new to Simba.

Ono said, "Simba! Simba! Kion has pushed Bunga in the gorge!"

Simba said, "What?"

Ono said, "Follow me!"

So Ono took Simba to where Bunga had fallen. Soon, Simba was shocked.

Simba said, "Oh, god...Kion will be devastated..."

Ono said, "But Simba, I saw Kion push him off! Or, at least, I think I did..."

Soon, the real Kion enters and said, "Dad? Ono? What's going on?"

Simba said, "Son, we need to talk."

Kion said, "Dad, not this one again. Can you feel the love tonight. I already know about that mushy stuff."

Ono said, "No Kion, I notice that you killed your best friend Bunga."

Kion said, "WHAT? Bunga, is he?"

Simba said, "Yes, Kion. I'm sorry."

Kion collapses to the ground and bursts into tears, sobbing loudly.

Simba said, "Don't cry Kion. In fact, we know that you killed him."

Kion said, "But, I didn't."

Ono said, "But I saw you at the edge of the gorge."

Kion said, "Ono, you were mistaken. I haven't been here at all today. In fact, this was already a bad day. Fuli and Beshte have quit the guard, so you're all I have left."

Simba said, "Wait, Fuli and Beshte quit. How?"

Kion said, "After I read Fuli diary about her cheating on being the fastest and Beshte for writing horrible things about me."

Simba said, "Kion, I can't not believe you. You fired your teammate like this."

Kion said, "Well, we were a team..."

Simba said, "Hmm, something strange is going on. Kion, go and reunite with Fuli and Beshte and find out what really happening."

Kion said, "Sure dad."

So the two went searching for Beshte and Fuli. Soon, they found them at the top of Pride Rock.

Kion said, "Okay...This is gonna be tough..."

Ono said, "Here. I'll talk to them." So Ono went straight to Fuli and Beshte.

Ono said, "Hey Fuli, Beshte, how it going?"

Fuli said, "We've been booted out, Ono. Leave us alone."

Ono said, "Guys, I know. I heard all about it. But we need to get back together - Bunga's dead, and someone's framed Kion."

Beshte said, "Wait, Bunga's dead."

Ono said, "Yes. Something is really strange going on to the Prideland. We need to figure out what happened."

Fuli said, "Man...How's Kion taking it?"

Ono said, "Not well at all. He burst into tears the second he heard."

Beshte said, "Poor guy..."

Kion said, "Hey, I heard that."

Ono said, "Anyway, we gotta find out who did this."

Fuli said, "Well let see, who do we know is coming for revenge? Which means, that animal is trying to get ride of us, but how?"

Tifu said, "Actually, I do."

Kion said, "You do? Tell us who it is, now."

Tifu said, "Well, first off. When me and Kion were talking this morning, I notice some footstep from an animal. It sound familiar. Appearancely, one of them must of took Fuli's diary and placed it on Kion bed to read it. Then later she did the same thing with Beshte. She took Beshte hoof and wrote some means thing about Kion and placed it on Kion's bed, causing Besthe to be framed. When I saw Kion and Bunga at the gorge, I realized that the Kion I saw at the gorge was a fake. It almost looked like a Hyneas or someone doing the dirty work or asking to do the dirty work because someone was banished."

Kion said, "Zuri and Janja again...I should've known..."

Fuli said, "Well, in that case, let go make them pay."

Kion said, "Right."

Tifu said, "Wait, you can't just go to the Outland and just act like some angry mob at them. How about if I go with Kion alone while the rest of you tell Simba about what happened."

Ono said, "Sounds good."

So Kion and Tifu went to the Outland. Meanwhile, Zuri, Janja, and Zira went back to the Outland to reclaim their victory.

Zira said, "Well done, everyone. We have made a major victory!"

Zuri said, "Yep. We separated the Lion Guard. Now, we have to go to our next phase."

Janja said, "Soon, the Prideland will be ours."

Soon, Mzingo swoops in for the bad news.

Mzingo said, "I hate to break up your little celebration, but unfortunately, Kion and Tifu are on the move."

Janja said, "Then it looks like we need to set a trap. "

Zira said, "Oh, yes...This will be excellent..."

Zuri said, "And here is how we do it. We'll make a decoy of an animals and when they come, they'll fall in our trap and kill them."

Zira said, "Excellent, my child."

So they all got to work on the trap. Meanwhile, Kion and Tifu made it to the Outland.

Kion said, "Man, this place is creepy..."

Tifu said, "Since when are you scared of the Outland."

Kion said, "Well, after losing a sister and a best friend, everything gets scarier..."

Tifu said, "That's not what fierce lions looks like."

Kion said, "I know, but still..."

When they got to the Outland, Kion saw something.

Kion said, "What is that?"

Soon, Kion and Tifu saw a baby squirrel.

Tifu said, "Aw...It's so CUUUTE!"

Kion said, "Wait, is it weird that a squirrel is at the Outland."

Tifu said, "Kind of."

They decided to rescue the squirrel. Soon, a cage was hit on top of them, having them trapped.

Tifu said, "Ah!"

Kion said, "Let us out right now!"

Soon, they heard an evil laugher.

Tifu gasped said, "Huh? What was that?"

Zuri said, "Hello Pridelanders."

Kion said, "Oh, great..."

Tifu said, "Zuri, what do you think you're doing?"

Zuri said, "I heard you were coming so I set this trap for you. Well, Janja helps, because he thinks a girl can't do it alone."

Tifu said, "Well, that isn't very nice of him to say..."

Kion said, "Actually, he does make a great point."

Tifu said, "Not helping."

Zuri said, "SILENCE! Now that you two are out of the way, me, Janja and the rest of the Outlanders will rule the Prideland, FOREVER!"

Kion said, "You won't keep us in here forever, Zuri!"

Zuri said, "And how are you gonna get out? The ground is too hard for you to dig and you can't use your Roar of the Elders, because the bars are metal and it won't break."

Kion said, "Dang it."

Tifu said, "Face it, we're stuck."

Kion said, "Wait a minute. How do know my Roar isn't strong enough to bend metal? I've never tried it before..."

Zuri said, "Well, Janja told me that Banzai told him, that Scar told him that when he used the Roar of the Elders, he couldn't used it to break through metal."

Kion said, "Ah, okay. I always forget these guys used to be part of Scar's army..."

Tifu said, "So, are you just gonna leave us here?"

Zuri said, "No, I'm gonna drop you all in the volcano."

Kion gasped and said, "Don't you dare!"

Tifu said, "I'll handle this. Zuri, remember all those times I've pried your claws out of a tree trunk? Or helped you smooth out your fur? Do you really wanna kill your best friend?"

Zuri said, "Well, no. I guess I could let you live. How about this? If I let you go, you have to join me and I think I can let you rule with me."

Tifu whispered to Kion and said, "If we say yes, we have a better chance of stopping them."

Kion said, "We agree, Zuri."

Zuri said, "I'm glad you see it my way."

So Zuri release Kion and Tifu.

Kion said, "Phew...That was close..."

Zuri said, "Alright, now that you are in the dark side, let me take you to Janja and Zira."

So Zuri took Kion and Tifu back to Zira and Janja.

Janja said, "Well, well, well...My little archenemy has arrived..."

Zuri said, "These two decided to join our side."

Zira said, "Well that is perfect."

Janja said, "Wait, how did you get Kion to join?"

Zuri said, "Well, let's just say it was a matter of life and death..."

Zira said, "Well then, since Kion and Tifu are on our side, let make sure Simba knows it."

Tifu said, "Why does Simba had to know?"

Zira said, "So he doesn't think that you're capture or kill."

Tifu said, "But it's Simba you hate most. Wouldn't it be most upsetting for him for us to be presumed dead?"

Janja said, "We're not killing him yet, but later. Mzingo, I want you to go to Simba and tell him that his son and Tifu had join us."

Mzingo said, "I'd be delighted to."

So Mzingo flew to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Simba and the rest of the Lion Guard were waiting for Kion and Tifu. Soon, Mzingo swoop in. Mzingo lands on a tree branch and smiles evilly at Simba and said, "Hello, Simba."

Simba said, "What is it, Mzingo?"

Mzingo said, "I have some rather...interesting news for you all."

Simba said, "What is it? Did you change your name to Banana Peak?"

Fuli laughed and said, "Good one Simba."

Mzingo snarls and said, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. The reason why I'm here is to tell you that Kion and Tifu had join the dark side with Zuri, Janja, and Zira."

Simba said, "What? Why is this happening?"

Mzingo said, "Well, it would be your wife fault Simba. After all, Kion did went to the dark side once when Nala didn't wanna be clean."

Ono said, "it does make sense."

Simba said, "How did you even know about that?"

Mzingo said, "I see everything in both the Pride Lands and the Outlands, as I think you know..."

Fuli said, "It also explained how Kiara and Tifu know that the Hyneas are attacking the Prideland."

Mzingo said, "Anyway, I'll just leave you to talk. See ya."

So Mzingo went back to the Outland.

Beshte said, "Simba, what are we gonna do?"

Simba sighed and said, "I don't know..."

Fuli said, "What? What you mean you don't know? A king always have an idea."

Simba said, "Not all the time."

Fuli said, "So you're just gonna let Kion and Tifu go to the dark side."

Simba said, "No. I've already lost Kiara, and I'm not losing Kion too. Think you guys might be okay with a king leading you for a day?"

Fuli said, "I think I can do it."

Beshte said, "Uh Fuli, you're a girl."

Fuli said, "What does that suppose to mean?"

Beshte said, "Well since I'm the oldest, I'll rule it."

Fuli said, "No, me."

Beshte said, "ME!"

Fuli said, "ME!"

Simba said, "Guys, quit it. Ono, you'll be in charge while I'm gone."

Ono said, "As you wish, your majesty."

So Simba went to find Kion and Tifu at the Outland. Meanwhile, Janja was just about to tell another evil plan on how to take over the Prideland.

Janja said, "So, guys, here's the plan: We'll send Kion and Tiifu out first, as a distraction. Then, once the good guys are in the right spot, we come charging in."

Kion said, "Wait, how are we a distraction?"

Janja said, "Because the Pridelanders still think you're good."

Mzingo said, "Uh, bad new Janja, I sort of told Simba that they went bad, so now they can't be a distraction anymore."

Janja said, "Ah, darn it..."

Mzingo said, "Well, don't look at me. You're the one who told me to tell them, young man..."

Tifu said, "Actually, I have a plan. We can use an evil zapper ray that can turn every single animals evil, so that way we don't kill them and have them as our slave."

Janja said, "Ah, that is better..."

Zira said, "You know, I think I have one in my liar. Be right back."

So Zira went to get her evil zapper ray.

Zira said, "Alright, here it is."

Tifu said, "Thanks, Zira! May I be the one to use it?"

Zira said, "Fine, but remember, it not a toy, so don't go crazy and we takes turn using it."

Kion whispered and said, "Tifu, what the heck are you doing?"

Tifu said, "Don't worry Kion, I can use it."

Kion said, "I hope you have a plan..."

Tifu said, "Sure do. I'm gonna find some way to jam it, or at least use it against them."

Kion said, "Good idea. Now let's get back to pretending to be evil, so they don't suspect."

Chungu said, "Janja, Janja, intruders."

Janja said, "WHAT!"

Cheezi said, "Simba is here."

Janja said, "Rrrgh...He'll pay for this..."

Kion whispered to Tifu and said, "Come on, we gotta act quick!"

Tifu said, "Uh, hey Janja, is it okay if we confront Simba for you?"

Janja said, "Well, okay, but make it quick."

Tifu whispered to Kion and said, "Come on."

So Kion and Tifu were going to look for Simba. Simba soon found Tifu and Kion.

Simba said, "Tiifu! Kion! Why did you join them?"

Kion said, "Dad, it's all a trick! A little...internal sabotage. Tiifu, demonstrate for them."

Simba said, "What internal sabotage are you talking about?"

Tifu said, "You see, Zuri made a trap to put us in the cage. She was gonna throw us in the volcano, so we act fast and pretend to join them just to save our life. Mzingo was lying about the joining Hyneas thing."

Kion said, "Okay, actually he thought we'd really joined. So far, they don't suspect a thing."

Simba said, "Good, we have the advantage."

Tifu said, "Now, as for this zapper."

Tifu threw the laser to the ground and started smashing it.

Tifu said, "There, that should do it."

Kion said, "Perfect!"

Simba said, "Alright, now you need to use the roar Kion."

Kion said, "Sure thing dad. Come on Tifu."

So Kion and Tifu went back to Janja and the others.

Janja said, "Well, well, you've brought us Simba."

Kion smirks and said, "Time for a little surprise, Janja."

Kion uses the Roar of the Elders, and the villains feel its full wrath Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Zuri, Zira and the other blew away and said, "IT LOOKED LIKE WE'RE BLASING OFF AGAIN!"

Kion said, "Ha ha! That was awesome!"

Tifu said, "Good job Kion. We finally got our revenge."

Simba said, "Good job, son. Let's go home."

So Simba, Kion, and Tifu went home.

The End.


End file.
